Our Shine
by denayaira
Summary: Mereka seharusnya bertugas menjaga Mika keponakan mereka, bukan malah terus mempertengkarkan hal-hal yang remeh tentang bayi perempuan itu. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Naruto yang kemudian menangis sembari meminta maaf pada Sasuke? — Naruto dan Sasuke. From Storm 'til Shine sequel. Shounen-ai, one shot, 3471 words. R&R if you don't mind!


**Author's Note:  
**Ini bagian dari 3x3 Challenge by Freiya… 3 fic dalam 3 hari…  
Seperti yang sudah terpampang, ini sekuel dari FStS… sebenarnya ada niatan bikin multichap, tapi males! XP  
BTW, kalo belum baca From Storm 'til Shine dan baca ini bisa kok… tapi bakal lebih nyambung kalo baca FStS-nya dulu, nyehehe… Kalo emang belum, Megu kasih spoiler, Naruto and Sasuke is married now, Itachi juga sudah nikah sama Deidara, dan… eups, baca aja deh. *kabur*

* * *

**Pairing:  
**SasuNaru (main), slight ItaFemDei & NaruFemDei (?) XP –digetok-

* * *

**Warning!  
**Shounen ai, gay marriage, OOC, OC, semi M-Preg… DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Kurang jelas? **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**  
It's my time to unleash my imagination!

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Naruto, Naruto and all of the characters is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Sensei! We love you, sensei! XD

* * *

Angin berhembus pelan. Meski sore telah tiba, sinar mentari masih siap menghangatkan daratan. Di dalam ruang keluarga di sebuah rumah indah, seorang pria muda duduk di atas sofa. Sofa berwarna cokelat muda itu sendiri membelakangi jendela yang ditembus oleh sinar mentari. Dengan tangan kanannya ia memeluk sang keponakan yang tengah dipangkunya, dan dengan tangan kirinya ia memegang sebuah buku yang penuh dengan gambar-gambar dari hal yang paling ia cintai—tentu setelah sang kekasih hati yang kini sedang berdiri di dekat sofa cokelat muda itu.

"Mika-chan, ini Helikopter Bell 407 buatan Jerman. Keren 'kan?" ucap pria muda berambut keemasan itu pada keponakannya.

"Um," balas pendek sang keponakan dengan suaranya yang masih sangat kekanakan.

"Dobe-" pasangannya, pria muda yang berambut hitam itu berniat menyela, tapi…

"Terus, yang ini namanya Autogiro, agak mirip dengan Helikopter karena punya baling-baling, tapi beda…" jelasnya lagi pada sang keponakan tanpa mempedulikan pria itu itu.

"Un," balas keponakannya lagi.

"Dobe, kubilang-" ucap pria bermata onyx itu lagi dengan nada yang setingkat lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Nah, yang putih dan paling keren ini pesawat NASA. Tapi yang mengendarai bukan pilot seperti paman lagi, harus jadi astronot dulu baru bisa menaikinya," jelas pria dengan mata biru yang sedang memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam berlapis kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru dongker itu.

"…" kali ini yang dipanggil Mika tak menjawab penjelasan pamannya.

"Eh, kenapa Mika-chan?"

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Pria berkemeja putih yang berdiri di sisi sofa itupun memutuskan ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bisa mengatakan sesuatu, terlebih setelah haknya untuk berbicara terus diinjak-injak sejak tadi. Iapun berkata… dengan penuh amarah tentunya,  
"Harus berapa kali kubilang JANGAN mengajarkan tentang pesawat pada anak berumur sepuluh bulan, Usuratonkachi?!"

"TEME!!"

"MYAAAA!!" Mika menyambung dengan jeritan kecilnya—meski tak sedikitpun paham apa yang sedang terjadi.

* * *

_From Storm 'til Shine: The Sequel_

**Our Shine**

**

* * *

  
**

"Mammmaa!" jerit bayi perempuan bernama Uchiha Mika itu saat melihat ibunya, Uchiha Deidara—istri dari anak sulung keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi. Wanita berambut pirang panjang yang mengenakan gaun simpel berwarna peach itu berjalan mendekat, menuju pria muda pirang yang sedang memangku putrinya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaganya, ya, Naruto-kun," ucap wanita bertubuh kecil itu pada adik iparnya saat ia mengangkat Mika dari pangkuan Naruto. Ia tersenyum lebar pada pria muda itu sebelum akhirnya menatap pada pria muda lain yang masih saja berdiri di sisi sofa, "Kau juga, Sasuke-kun."

"Um!" balas pria yang memiliki mata biru dan rambut pirang itu, Namikaze Naruto, dengan sangat bersemangat. Ia lalu menyambung, "Tapi Neechan tidak perlu berterimakasih pada si Teme ini… dia tidak sedikitpun membantu!"

"Hoh? Jadi, menjelaskan segala jenis alat transportasi udara pada Mika kau sebut menjaga? Begitu, dobe?" balas pria muda yang kini telah resmi menjadi pasangan Naruto, Namikaze Sasuke itu. Bukan saja dengan nada sinis, matanya pun tidak lepas dari tatapan tajam untuk sang is- err, suami.

"Sudah, Sasuke-kun-"

"Baka Teme! Lalu kau yang hanya berdiri dan melihatiku itu apa, hah? Mana ada baby-sitter yang hanya menjagai anak asuhnya dari jauh saja?!"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun-"

"Usuratonkachi, sekedar mengingatkan otak bodohmu, Mika punya baby-sitter sendiri, dan yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah menemaninya."

"Teme-!"

"Nyaaaaa!!" untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bayi dengan rambut pirang kecokelatan dan mata onyx hitam itu menjerit. Sukses menghentikan kata-kata Naruto, dan mungkin akan sukses pula menghentikan pertengkaran pasangan ini.

Sejenak, Mika menatap Naruto maupun Sasuke dengan mata bulatnya yang berpupil hitam legam. Tapi setelahnya, ia kembali menatap pada sang ibu yang sedang menggendongnya. Mika lalu menyusruk ke leher ibunya, seakan ingin sembunyi dari kedua pamannya.

Deidara tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin ia tak ingin kalian bertengkar," katanya masih sambil terkekeh, "kalian 'kan paman yang disayanginya? Meski punya cara mengasuh yang beda, masing-masing dari kalian memang pantas jadi orang tua yang baik, kok."

Pipi Naruto yang berwarna tan segera merona merah mendengar pujian sang kakak ipar. Di lain sisi, meski hampir tak terlihat, tak bisa dipungkiri Sasuke sekalipun ikut senang mendengar ini.

Deidara lalu tersenyum melihat ekspresi kedua adik iparnya ini dan melanjutkan,

"Hm… ngomong-ngomong, lusa nanti 'Tachi akan pergi ke Jerman untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan kita di Berlin. Kebetulan, aku juga punya sedikit urusan di sana, jadi aku mungkin akan berangkat bersama Tachi. Tapi…" wanita muda berambut pirang panjang inipun memandang buah hatinya, Mika yang mengenakan kaos putih berbalut overall berwarna baby pink itu. Ia melanjutkan, "Kalian tahu 'kan, flu Mika belum sembuh. Dan tekanan udara dalam pesawat tidak baik untuk anak yang sedang flu… kami tak bisa membawanya."

Deidarapun mengangkat wajah, menatap Naruto maupun Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa itu dan melanjutkan,  
"Apa aku boleh menitip Mika pada kalian sementara aku pergi?"

"Tentu saja boleh!" jawab Naruto segera dengan mata berbinar.

Wanita inipun menengadah pada pria yang satunya lagi dan menambah,  
"Kami tak akan lama… mungkin hanya akan menginap sehari di sana, berangkat pagi dan pulang pada sore keesokan harinya. Boleh 'kan Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, biarpun kalau menjaga dengan dia malah seperti menjaga dua bayi," sindir Sasuke sambil melirik pada pasangannya.

"Ap- Teme!"

Mau tidak mau wanita itu terkekeh lagi.  
"Sudahlah…" katanya, mencoba melerai kedua pasangan itu lagi.

Tapi, semua orang di rumah ini juga tahu, pertengkaran bodoh mereka justru merupakan salah satu tanda keakraban kedua orang ini. Wanita muda inipun berdiri dari duduknya sambil terus menggendong sang Uchiha bungsu. Ia lalu membalikkan arah menuju pintu dan berkata,  
"Aku akan memberi susu Mika. Kalian jangan bertengkar lagi."

"…um," balas Naruto pendek sambil agak merenggut. Yah, setidaknya sekarang kalian tahu darimana Mika meniru gumaman itu.

Hanya beberapa detik setelah Deidara menginjakkan kaki keluar ruangan. Pria yang berumur beberapa bulan lebih tua dari pria di dekatnya itu menggumam pelan.

"…dobe."

"…teme."

* * *

Jam masih menunjuk ke angka sembilan. Ini masih pagi. Hanya berselang waktu dua jam setelah keberangkatan orang tua Mika. Meski begitu, pagi ini sama sekali tak terasa bagaikan pagi. Tidak seperti fajar yang cerah tadi, kini langit berwarna abu-abu seluruhnya. Matahari tak mampu mengirimkan sinarnya ke bumi, tertutupi oleh awan kelabu yang terus menjatuhkan titik-titik air ke daratan. Sesekali guntur menggelegar dan petir menyambar. Namun itu semua tak mempengaruhi kegiatan orang-orang di Kediaman Uchiha.

Dalam ruangan yang hangat dari kediaman Uchiha itu, seorang pria muda dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang berwarna sama tengah berhadapan dengan _notebook_-nya. Memang, sejak ia meresmikan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih, ia tak lagi bekerja langsung di Uchiha's Ink—perusahaan miliknya. Dengan izin Mikoto maupun fugaku, ia diperbolehkan untuk memimpin perusahaan itu dari rumah. Cukup sesekali pergi ke gedungnya langsung untuk rapat penting, asal Sasuke tetap memegang perusahaan itu dan tidak membiarkan anak perusahaan Uchiha Corporation mereka itu merugi. Ini sungguh sangat berbeda dengan tahun-tahun yang terpaksa dilaluinya dalam kesibukan demi menghadiahkan pesawat hasil jerih payahnya sendiri untuk sang kekasih. Kalau boleh jujur, bahkan salah satu alasannya kini tak lagi sibuk adalah… ya, putera kedua Uchiha Fugaku ini tak ingin menyusahkan 'bodyguard'-nya. Ah, mantan bodyguard tepatnya.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang mantan bodyguard. Mau tidak mau ia tersenyum melihat pemandangan di ruangan yang sama dengannya itu. Kekasihnya sedang menemani sang keponakan untuk bermain. Pria muda berambut keemasan itu duduk di atas karpet lembut berwarna biru tua dengan sang keponakan. Beragam mainan dengan warna-warni cerah dan bentuk yang berbeda-beda tersebar di atas karpet yang sama… tunggu, apa kusebut 'duduk'? Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa pria yang menjadi pasangan resminya sejak setengah tahun lalu itu hanya bisa duduk sesekali. Keponakan mereka berkali-kali melemparkan sebuah bola putih berukuran kepalan tangan orang dewasa itu ke bagian lain dari ruangan ini. Dan, tentu saja, si paman harus berkali-kali pula bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengambil dan mengembalikan bola putih itu pada Mika—hanya untuk mendapati Mika tertawa kegirangan dan kembali melempar bola itu lebih jauh. Itu terjadi lagi, lagi, dan lagi, sampai…

"Mika-chan!!" Naruto tak tahan lagi untuk tidak protes pada keponakannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa kembali menghadap laptop-nya sambil menggelengkan kepala dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Entah mana yang pantas disebut sebagai mainan Mika… si bola putih, ataukah Naruto?

* * *

"Shh-shhh, jangan menangis lagi, Mika-chan… Jangan menangis lagi…" ucap Naruto sambil menggendong dan menyandarkan kepala bayi itu di pundaknya. Sayangnya Mika tak berhenti menangis. Bayi dengan rambut pendek berwarna pirang kecokelatan itu masih saja mengeluarkan air mata dan menjerit-jerit. Bagian pipi gemuknya mulai memerah serta basah akan air matanya.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Sasuke yang berada di pintu ruangan, baru kembali dari kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen. Tentu ia heran saat kembali langsung dihadapkan dengan Mika yang sedang menangis dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Entahlah," kata Naruto dengan nada khawatir, "tiba-tiba saja Mika-chan memanggil mamanya dan menangis. Mungkin ia rindu pada Nee-chan…"

Pria dengan celana jeans dan kemeja putih itupun berbalik dan berkata,  
"Biar kupanggilkan babysitte-"

"JANGAN!" potong pria muda bermata biru itu, "Aku tidak mau Mika-chan diurusi orang lain di saat seperti ini," katanya lagi sambil menatap tajam pada pasangannya.

Sasuke tak membalas.

"Mika-chan, ssh, Mika-chan…" pria muda yang tengah mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hijau muda ini kembali berusaha mencoba untuk menenangkan keponakannya. Sasukepun hanya bisa diam dan mengamati. Sayangnya Naruto tidak kunjung berhasil. Bahkan, tanpa ia sadari, beberapa tetes air mata malah mulai menggenang di mata birunya sendiri. Tentu, yang menyadari duluan adalah…

"Dobe," tegur sang pasangan dengan nada rendah, "bagaimana kau bisa menenangkan Mika kalau kau sendiri menangis?"

"D-diam Teme!" balasnya bergetar, masih dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata, "M-mana mungkin kau mengerti perasaan kami?! Aku—aku tahu perasaan Mika, bagaimana rasanya saat tahu kau sendirian, bagaimana rasanya s-saat kau sadari tak ada satupun orang tuamu di sisimu!"

Mau tidak mau pria bermata onyx hitam ini terhenyak. Matanya melebar, dan selama beberapa detik ia tak mampu mengucap sepatah katapun. Ya… ia baru ingat, bahkan sejak bayi Naruto sudah harus dipisahkan dari keluarganya, dari orang tuanya. Mungkin otaknya yang biasa Sasuke sebut bodoh memang tak bisa mengingat bagaimana pengalamannya saat kecil… tapi setidaknya Naruto masih bisa ingat bagaimana rasanya. Dan mungkin… mungkin itu sama dengan saat Sasuke sudah harus dijaga oleh para pengasuhnya sejak ia masih kanak-kanak.

Setelahnya, Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

Pria inipun berjalan mendekat pada Naruto dan membalas,  
"Kalau ingin menenangkan bayi, ibunya harus tenang dulu."

"…eh?" gumam tanya pria ini hanya dijawab dengan gerakan oleh Sasuke.

Pria bermata onyx itu mengambil sang bayi dari gendongan Naruto dan mendekapnya. Posisinya saat menggendong Mika tak jauh beda dari Naruto, bahkan pria ini tak mengatakan apapun untuk menghibur Mika. Hanya tangan kirinya saja yang dipakainya mengelus-elus punggung Mika untuk menenangkan bayi ini. Namun tak lama, Mika mulai tenang dan tak lagi menjerit. Hanya sesekali terisak meski air mata masih mengalir dari kedua mata onyx hitamnya yang bulat.

Pria yang lain hanya bisa memandang pasangannya dalam diam.

* * *

Malam telah menjelang. Kini langit cerah tak berawan. Bahkan bulan menyempatkan diri bersinar lebih terang untuk sedikit menggantikan matahari yang terpaksa sembunyi seharian tadi. Sinar putih lembut rembulan menembus kaca jendela lebar yang dilengkapi dengan tirai halus itu, jatuh ke lantai kamar dan juga benda-benda di dalamnya—termasuk baby box kuning gading tempat Mika terlelap sekarang.

Naruto menyandarkan dagunya di sisi kanan baby box itu, tepat di sisi atas palang-palang pembatas tinggi berwarna gading yang akan menjaga Mika agar tidak jatuh. Dengan kedua mata birunya ia memandang wajah bayi yang sedang tertidur itu. Mata bulatnya yang sedang tertutup rapat, hembusan napas teratur dari hidung kecilnya, pipi-pipi gemuk berisi… dan semuanya itu ditimpa oleh sinar rembulan yang lembut. Tubuh Mika sendiri sudah tertutupi dengan selimut berwarna kuning cerah.

Pintu kamar yang gelap inipun terbuka, menampilkan bayangan seorang pria yang didukung oleh cahaya dari luar ruangan.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke itu, "Aniki-"

Sasuke tak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi sedetik setelah menyadari kemana perhatian Naruto mengarah. Iapun melangkah pelan mendekati Naruto dan baby box yang berada di tengah ruangan itu, dan berdiri di sisi kiri Naruto tanpa kata.

Ditatapnya sang kekasih tepat di matanya, mencoba menggali apa yang ada dalam otak Naruto. Tetapi yang ditatap tak kunjung membalas. Pria dengan tinggi yang kurang lebih sama dengannya itu terus saja menatap sang keponakan dengan perasaan tak tergambarkan.

"…Sasuke," panggil Naruto lirih, mungkin tak ingin membangunkan sang bayi… atau mungkin, memang sedang tidak ingin bersuara lebih keras dari ini.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke pendek, cukup untuk membuat Naruto mengerti pria ini telah mendengarkan suara lirihnya.

"Aku… ng, kau tahu 'kan? Dulu, saat aku kecil, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang orang tuaku. Apapun. Selain informasi bahwa ayahku adalah pengkhianat. Jadi waktu itu kupikir, mereka membuangku. Orang tuaku membuangku."

"…hn."

"Karena itu," kata Naruto, sama sekali belum memandang Sasuke, "Karena itu… aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Suatu saat nanti, jika aku punya istri dan anak sendiri, aku tidak akan membuang mereka… aku akan membahagiakan anak-anakku."

Naruto berhenti lagi, tapi kali ini Sasuke tak membalas apapun. Bukan tak mau, tapi ia juga tahu Naruto belum selesai bicara. Pemuda pirang ini lalu membuang napas panjang dan melanjutkan.

"Mimpi itu tidak lagi terpikir olehku sejak bertemu denganmu. Sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja-" Naruto terhenti selama beberapa detik, "hanya saja, entah kenapa keinginan memiliki anak itu kembali lagi. Sejak saat aku melihat Mika… sejak saat aku melihat kebahagiaan di wajah Itachi-nii-san dan nee-chan. Aku sudah berusaha memungkiri ini, tapi," pria inipun akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tepat kepada Sasuke, "tapi terpikir olehku kalau, kau juga, mungkin-"

Naruto tak mampu mengakhiri kalimatnya. Cairan bening mulai mengaliri pipinya.

"Akh, sial!" umpatnya. Pria inipun kembali membuang muka dari Sasuke, disekanya air mata itu dengan tangan kirinya sambil meringis, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak mampu.

Sejenak, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam melihat pemandangan ini.

"M-maafkan aku, Sasuke," ucap Naruto tergetar, masih tetap menutupi mata dan sebagian wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya itu. Selain karena air matanya yang belum juga berhenti, ia memang belum mampu menatap pada wajah pria itu. Naruto pun melanjutkan dengan suaranya yang penuh gemuruh, "…maafkan aku. Maaf. A-andai aku perempuan, mungkin kau bisa lebih bahagia. Andai—andai kita tak pernah bertemu, kau-"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Naruto tak mampu mengakhiri kata-katanya itu. Dalam gerakan cepat, Sasuke menarik lengan kiri Naruto yang menutupi wajah orang yang paling dicintainya itu, serta… mengecup bibirnya.

Entah berapa detik yang terlewati. Ciuman itu sama sekali tak dalam, hanya kecupan manis dan hangat yang seseorang beri kepada seseorang yang paling dikasihi. Tetapi Naruto sempat memejamkan mata, menikmati desiran hangat yang mulai mengusir rasa gundahnya.

Sasukepun melepas Naruto dan berkata,  
"Kalau terus berisik, kita akan membangukan Mika."

Mau tak mau Naruto mengangguk lemah.

Setelahnya, Sasuke menarik lengan kiri yang masih berada dalam genggamannya itu, menuntun Naruto keluar dari kamar Mika dan berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk menuju kamar mereka.

"Aku memang pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya kalau punya anak nanti," kata Sasuke, tanpa melepaskan lengan Naruto maupun menghentikan langkah mereka, "aku juga pernah memikirkan janji yang sama denganmu. Saat punya anak nanti, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mereka sendirian hanya demi pekerjaan. Apalagi membanding-bandingkan mereka satu sama lain, ataupun memberi perlakuan yang tidak adil pada mereka. Itu sumpahku."

Mendengar ini semua, Naruto tidak membalas. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan membiarkan kedua kakinya terus mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Mereka lalu sampai ke depan pintu kamar mereka berdua, dan Sasuke berkata lagi…

"Tapi, ada hal lain lagi yang terpikir olehku saat itu…" Sasuke membuka pintu mereka yang berwarna cokelat tua itu dengan tangan kirinya—tangan yang tidak menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto, "bagaimana kalau istriku tidak bisa memiliki anak?"

Mau tak mau kedua mata biru Naruto melebar dalam kejut. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak memperhatikan, mempedulikan, ataupun membiarkan itu. Ia menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, dan menutup pintu tepat di belakang Naruto. Sasuke lalu berhenti di sana, meletakkan tangan kirinya di sisi kanan leher Naruto, dengan telapak yang menempel ke dinding mereka. Digenggamnya erat tangan kiri Naruto dengan tangannya yang lain. Dan ditatapnya kedua mata biru Naruto dengan mata onyx hitamnya. Kedua bibirnya kembali bergerak.

"Saat itu, aku berjanji…" kata Sasuke pelan, "aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Apapun yang terjadi pada pasanganku, entah kami memiliki anak atau tidak, aku akan membahagiakannya… dan terus mencintainya."

Saat Naruto membuka mulutnya dan berniat membalas, Sasuke kembali membungkam pria itu dalam sebuah kecupan lembut.

* * *

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu, Naruto," ucap Itachi yang sedang memangku anak satu-satunya itu.

Naruto otomatis terhenyak dan membalas segera,  
"Aku? Bukan Sasuke?" pria muda berambut pirang ini menunjuk pada pasangannya yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Deidara menggeleng pelan. Wanita yang duduk di sebelah Itachi serta berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke itupun berkata,  
"Sasuke-kun juga. Ini tentang kalian berdua."

Sasuke memandang sang kakak tanpa kata. Meminta penjelasan darinya dalam sunyi. Pria berambut panjang yang sedang memangku Mika itu hanya balas menatap Sasuke, juga tanpa kata-kata. Ekspresi mereka berduapun sama: topeng stoic Uchiha.

"…hn," gumam Sasuke, seakan telah mendapatkan penjelasan dari sang kakak.

"Hei-hei, aku tidak mengerti bahasa Uchiha-brothers kalian itu!" protes Naruto dengan keringat dingin.

Deidara kembali terkekeh.

"Tenang saja, Naruto-kun… ini bukan sesuatu yang mengerikan kok. Bahkan, kalau kalian setuju, berita ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan kalian."

Pria muda berambut pirang inipun menatap pada sang kakak ipar sambil menelan ludah. Kalau ini memang sesuatu yang membahagiakan, kenapa gelagat mereka aneh begitu?

"Langsung saja, Deidara-nee-san," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Wanita itupun mengangguk dan mulai memberikan penjelasan,  
"Jadi begini… beberapa minggu yang lalu aku mendapatkan artikel tentang salah satu institut di Berlin yang mendapatkan penemuan baru. Mereka menemukan _in vitro fertilization_ jenis-"

"IN apa namanya tadi?" potong Naruto tiba-tiba, "T-tolong jangan pakai bahasa alien."

Interupsi Naruto kali ini kembali sukses membuat Deidara terkekeh geli untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"DOBE," ucap Sasuke penuh pengkhayatan.

"TEME! Lebih baik aku bertanya ketimbang pura-pura tahu 'kan?!"

"Sudah, sudah…," Deidara kembali mencoba memotong pertengkaran mereka, "kalau begitu intinya saja…"

Kedua mata biru langit dan mata onyx pasangan itu terarah ke Deidara lagi. Wanita itu melanjutkan,  
"Kalian bisa punya anak."

Kalimat Deidara membuat Naruto maupun Sasuke terpana. Entah dalam kebahagiaan, kejut, atau rasa tidak percaya. Perempuan muda yang mengenakan dress hitam bergaris merah itu hanya menoleh sejenak menatap Itachi maupun Mika dalam pelukannya, dan kembali menatap pada kedua adik iparnya lagi.

"Ini adalah perkembangan terbaru dari bayi tabung. Anak itu memang harus dikandung oleh seorang perempuan, tapi tanpa menggunakan sel telurnya sama sekali. Bahkan mereka bisa menggabungkan gen dari sel dua pria sekaligus. Jadi wanita tersebut hanya menjadi induk anak itu hingga ia lahir, tetapi ia murni darah daging kalian berdua. Aku sudah meminta izin pada 'Tachi, dan kemarin, setelah ia selesai dengan urusan bisnisnya, kami singgah ke sana untuk menanyakan langsung tentang hal ini… aku siap, menjadi ibu anak kalian," lagi-lagi sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah wanita berambut pirang ini.

Sasuke yang diam memang hal yang biasa, tapi Naruto? Hanya beberapa detik setelah kebisuan mereka, pria berkulit tan ini kembali membuka mulutnya.

"…ng, _incest _ya?" celetuk Naruto, sukses membuatnya mendapat satu jitakan penuh cinta dari sang suami.

"TEME!" pekik Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Otak dobemu butuh sedikit bantuan, usuratonkachi," balas Sasuke cuek, "kalau benar kita bersaudara kandung dengan Deidara-nee-san, dan dia mengandung anak kita, itu yang disebut incest."

Narutopun kembali menatap pada sang kakak ipar dan mendapati wanita itu tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Aku memang bukan wanita bisnis, tapi jangan kau pikir aku bodoh, Naruto-kun. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi di matamu setiap kali kau memandang Mika… makanya aku melakukan ini semua."

Tanpa direncanakan, sebuah senyum lebar terukir di bibir Naruto. Pipinya panas dan bersemu merah dalam bahagia. Sesaat, rasanya ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Nee baik sekali!" seru Naruto pada akhirnya, "Aku cinta padamu! Menikahlah denganku!"

Naruto lalu menerjang ke arah Deidara dan memeluk wanita itu erat.

Dan tentunya…

"**NARUTO…" **

…sukses mendapatkan Uchiha Death Glare™ dari dua orang Uchiha sekaligus.

* * *

_**6 Years later…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Sore yang indah di hari minggu datang lagi. Mentari bersinar hangat, ditemani dengan setia oleh para awan. Mungkin tak ada burung-burung yang bernyanyi indah layaknya pagi hari, tapi setidaknya ada beberapa kupu-kupu yang terbang di bebungaan, sedikit menggantikan peran para burung kenari.

Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam berkuncir dua tengah berjongkok di atas tanah, tepat di pinggir barisan bunga matahari yang tersusun di bagian halaman itu. Dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang tertera di bibir, diambilnya sejumput tanah yang sedari tadi ia incar. Lalu dengan tanah itu ditangannya, gadis yang mengenakan kaos berwarna oranye muda berlengan panjang dan berlapiskan overall jeans berwarna biru tua ini berlari-lari kecil melintasi halaman Kediaman Uchiha. Ia berlari tepat menuju kedua orang tuanya, dua pria yang sedang duduk di atas kursi logam berwarna merah tua dengan meja bulat yang bermodel serupa. Masing-masing sedang duduk menikmati sore mereka, yang satunya membaca koran bisnis sedang yang satunya lagi memegang majalah penerbangan.

"Ayah nomor 1!" seru bocah perempuan bermata biru ini ke arah mereka.

"**Kenapa, Rui?"** jawab kedua orang tuanya serempak.

Setelahnya, mereka saling berpandangan…

"Aku ayah nomor 1, teme."

"Kau nomor 2, dobe."

"Rui yang mengatakan begitu padaku."

"Oh ya? Rui juga mengatakan aku yang nomor 1. Kau pantasnya jadi ibu nomor 1, usuratonkachi."

"Tem-!"

"Kita tanyakan pada Rui," potong Sasuke segera. Ia lalu menunduk pada anak perempuannya dan bertanya, "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'ayah nomor 1', Rui?"

"Iya, siapa?" tambah Naruto sambil mendekat pada dua orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

Sang anak tersenyum lebar… err, mungkin lebih tepat disebut cengiran. Sungguh bahagia rasanya memiliki dua ayah yang keren dan unik ini.

Ia lalu berkata riang dengan suaranya yang kekanakan,  
"Dua-duanya ayah nomor satu buat Rui!!"

**-  
Fin  
-**

**

* * *

.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Setelah saling melempar senyum karena jawaban putrinya ini, pasangan ini kembali fokus pada anak mereka.

"Jadi, kenapa Rui memanggil ayah?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar pada Rui.

Anak perempuan itupun memajukan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi tertutup dan membukanya di hadapan kedua pria itu. Tentunya, memperlihatkan tanah yang diambilnya tadi, lengkap dengan sebuah bend- ups, makhluk berwarna pink yang kecil, panjang, dan meliuk-liuk.

"Ada cacingnyaaa~!" seru Rui riang dengan mata yang hampir menyipit karena tersenyum.

Naruto maupun Sasuke terpaku sejenak, sebelum…

"**RUI!!!"**

.

.

.

* * *

Cuma cacing kok… SasuNaru lebay ah… (=__=;) –dirasenchidori-  
Nyahaha, jujur, Megu lebih takut sama ulat bulu ketimbang cacing~ (omake dan author note macam apa ini?! XP)

Tehee… kawan, doakan dua fic saya selesai besok… *ngelirik-lirik Lesson dan WtTRW* Gila… nggak sampe 24 jam lagi! Deadline challengenya: **Selasa, 2 Juni, jam 21.50**… ng, sepertinya WIT… (lupa tanya) yang pasti Megu nggak mau WITA! Apalagi WIB! Nyahahaha! XD –digetok Frei- Ayolah Freiii, sesuaikan dengan waktumu~! ;p  
Oya, doakan juga Megu bisa masuk Univ yang diinginkan… (kebanyakan minta doa) Xixixi…  
Pulsa T-Flash abis nih Frei, tanggung jawab! –dilempar lagi-

EDITED: Gyohoho... Namikaze... selamat datang!! *gaje* -dilempar pembaca-

**-**

**-  
OK. Seperti biasa… kritik, saran, dan review yang bisa membuat Megu jadi lebih baik selalu dibutuhkan!  
So, review, if you don't mind… =)**


End file.
